The invention relates to a motorised door locking device intended in particular for a rail vehicle, with at least one leaf, the latter being able to close off and leave clear an opening respectively in the closed and open position.
A motorised door locking device is known in the patent FR 2 768 683 in the name of the applicant. This device comprises:
a tilting-body motor, intended to be mounted on the vehicle, the axis of the said motor being substantially parallel to the longitudinal direction of movement of the said leaf, an output of the said motor being connected to means for the longitudinal transmission of movement to the leaf, the body of the said motor being arranged to be driven in conjoint rotation by the output or immobilised in rotation with respect to the latter,
means of locking the leaf in the closed position comprising a locking finger and a substantially longitudinal ramp, the said finger and the ramp being fixed respectively to the tilting body and to the leaf.
In this device, the locking finger is situated substantially at the end of a radial extension of the said tilting body. Such a device does however have drawbacks. In particular, the radial position of the locking finger with respect to the motor requires the whole of the device to be very bulky in terms of overall length. This is because the longitudinal guidance means for the leaf or leaves are, in their extreme positions, situated at a certain distance beyond the door upright. It is therefore necessary to provide, in the door frame, the space necessary for the guidance means in their extreme position, in particular when the door is open.
The aim of the invention is to remedy these drawbacks by producing a locking device considerably reducing the bulk of the said device in terms of overall length. To this end, the locking device comprises at least one locking finger. The body of the motor of the device according to the invention has at its end directed towards the leaf in the closed position a fixed arm extending in a direction substantially parallel to the axis of the motor on the side of the said leaf in the closed position, at least one locking finger being fixed to the free end of the said arm, so that the said locking finger is fixed at a distance from the end of the motor body. The fact that the finger is disposed at a distance from the end of the motor makes it possible to reduce the overall length of the device.
In a variant, the locking means also comprise a second locking finger fixed to the end of the motor body directed towards the leaf in the closed position and extending radially. The presence of a second locking finger makes it possible in particular to reduce still further the length of the ramp and therefore the overall length of the device.